


Семейные комедии

by LRaien



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Necrogigicon (comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Comedy, Gen, sorry for my 2012, television is evil
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-07
Updated: 2011-10-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23461957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Написала на фест по заявке Thor. Локи| кто угодно. "Нет, ну почему чуть что сразу Локи?! Это не я! В этом мире тысячи других творчески настроенных злодеев!"H!
Relationships: Loki & Thor, Loki & Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 2





	Семейные комедии

— Тор, собирайся, у нас тут нашествие легиона каких-то демонических тварей!  
Недовольно оторвавшись от поедания мяса, бог грома вытер рукавом лицо и, подхватив молот, поспешил за Кэпом. Он уже подозревал, кто виноват и что делать. Бить, конечно...

— Тор, подъём! Наводнение уничтожает целый город, мы должны спасти мир!  
Пробормотав проклятия в подушку, светловолосая гора мышц, именуемая Тором, соизволила проснуться. Снова?

— Тор, отлепляйся от своей подружки, у нас тут...  
— Да сколько можно?! — сорвался тот. — Пойду сейчас и выясню отношения уже раз и навсегда! Извини, милая, я сейчас...

Локи предавался радостям мира смертных: с удовольствием уплетал свежий виноград и смотрел телевизор. Шла восемьсот сорок девятая серия его любимой передачи, и прямо сейчас Сандалио признавался в любви Карменчите, пока та не ушла к сеньору Рую. Ехидно хихикая, бог обмана закинул очередную ягоду в рот, пока Карменчита, потряхивая пышными складками платья и не менее пышной грудью, рыдала подобно сирене... пароходной. Именно в этот ключевой момент в комнату ворвался Тор и встал прямо между Локи и вожделенным экраном.  
— Брат! — завопил он не хуже Карменчиты. — Мы должны кое-что выяснить!  
— Что, прямо сейчас? — изумился Локи, пытаясь заглянуть в экран через плечо брата.  
— Да! — Тор был похож на разъяренного быка. — Сколько можно терроризировать мир? Я, может, отдохнуть хочу!  
— Сколько нужно, братец... Эй, не смей жрать мой виноград! — Локи схватил тарелку с лакомством. — Сам же героем нанимался, теперь и спасай мир. Тем более, я не так уж и часто его...  
— Не так уж часто?! — уловить сарказм было свыше разума Тора. — А кто два месяца назад такое устроил, что мы потом полгорода отстраивали, а Старк мне все уши прожужжал о бюджете!  
— Ну, повеселился чуток, — пожал плечами Локи. — С кем не бывает.  
— А через два дня... — начал было Тор, но младший брат не дал ему договорить.  
— А вот об этом не надо, это были последствия того, что ты праздновал победу и нажрался, как свинья!  
Но светловолосого метателя молота не так-то просто было смутить:  
— Я был не один, Соколиный Глаз и Старк тоже разделили со мной радость вина!  
— И похмелье, — фыркнул Локи. — Ну да, после этого я послал вам небольшой презент...  
— Который мы потом неделю не могли поймать! — Тор гневно плюхнулся на диван рядом с братом и запустил руки в чашку с виноградом. — А ещё после этого...  
— Это был мой День рождения! — Локи с грустью смотрел на уменьшающееся количество ягод, прикидывая, успеет ли он спасти хоть что-нибудь из этого. — А ты, скотина неблагодарная, даже открытки не прислал!  
— Ну-э-э-э... — почесав в затылке, Тор так и не нашел оправдания. — Зато потом ты...  
— А вот не надо ля-ля! — вскочил Локи, гневно сверкая зелёными глазами. — После моего Дня Рождения, который вы так бездарно испортили, я вообще никого не трогал.  
— Так я тебе и поверил! — Тор в кои-то веки считал себя самым умным. — У тебя же это вроде хобби — пакостить...  
— У меня новое хобби! — Локи гордо указал пальцем в экран телевизора. — Драматургия смертных и гипнотические приемы новейшей техники — телевидение!  
На экране сеньор Руй предъявлял Сандалио доказательства того, что Карменчита — его сестра, а сам сеньор — его отец.  
— А кто же ещё, кроме тебя! — Тор, казалось, вот-вот начнет метать молнии, — Кто же ещё-то?  
— Отстань, братишка, я в печали... — Локи наконец-то сообразил, что теперь может вновь наслаждаться сериалом. — Тем более — ну почему чуть что, сразу Локи?! Это не я! В этом мире тысячи других творчески настроенных злодеев!  
— Ну-у-э-э-э... — глядя на уставившегося в экран брата, Тор даже не знал, что ещё можно сказать, — Но ты же ближе всех!  
— Ты живешь в компании столетнего девственника, развратного алкоголика, циника и кучи неуравновешенных идиотов, — фыркнул бог хитрости и обмана, даже не поворачиваясь к брату. — Не тебе мне об этом говорить.  
Сандалио звал Карменчиту с собой, но та рыдала, что Ипполита уводит у нее сеньора Руя.  
Самое интригующее происходило вовсе не за пределами экрана. Людские зомбо-технологии интересовали Локи все больше и больше.


End file.
